


Kiss and Make Up, Literally

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dan and Arin get heated over a Mario Kart game, Brian comes to save the day and make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: i really love how you write polybomb. so how about tired Arin and Dan playing a frustrating game and getting angry with each other and Brian calming both of them down

It was one of those days where Dan and Arin had some time off from recording, and they were able to just hang out and play games for fun, not having to worry about putting on a show. Arin was sprawled out on the grump couch while Dan shuffled through the games and decided what to play.

“Umm.. how about this one?” Dan suggested, holding up some random game for Arin to see.

Arin thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, “Nah, pick something else.”

Dan rolled his eyes but put the game down, pursing his lips in thought as he searched for another came. After a minute or so he picked up another one and showed it to Arin.

“This one?” Dan asked, looking over his shoulder at the other man.

Arin looked up and a smile creeped onto his face, “Mario Kart? Oh hell yeah.”

Not even ten minutes later, and the two of them are cursing at each other like sailors, throwing insults left and right as they continue to screw each other over. 

“Dan, what the fuck was that?!”

“That’s a little thing call- No! Arin! Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you, Dan!”

Both Dan and Arin were seething at each other, gripping their controllers so hard that they almost break, knuckles white. Arin’s heart beating ridiculously fast as he tried to keep his composure, Dan hitting him with a shell for what seems like the five millionth time this map.

Dan himself wasn’t doing that much better, biting his lip in concentration as he tries (and continuously fails) to avoid environmental roadblocks that the map threw at him. His hands were almost shaking from rage.

They fell silent as it turned to the last lap of the race, both of them trying their best to focus and beat the other, if not the computer players. A satisfied grin began creeping onto Arin’s face as he passed Dan again, the two of them rapidly approaching the finish line. He was going to win.

That is, until Dan somehow snagged a shell and shot it at Arin right before he was going to cross the finish line, sending Dan into eleventh place and Arin into last.

Dan jumped up out of his seat in victory, whooping and hollering as he ran around room.

“Hah! Get wrecked, Arin!” Dan yelled, punching the air in success. 

Arin just tossed his controller on the ground and crossed his arms, glaring up at Dan. His face was scrunched up and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

Just then Brian poked his head in the door, looking at them curiously.

“Is everything okay in here?”

Arin dropped his gaze to the floor, still glaring, his eyebrows furrowed together. Dan turned to Brian, grinning widely.

“Arin’s just mad because I beat him at Mario Kart,” Dan said, still beaming with pride.

“You cheated! I was totally going to win! Fuck off,” Arin suddenly yelled, flailing his arms wildly.

Dan turned back to Arin and glared at him, “I did not cheat! That was purely an act of skill. You’re just angry you didn’t beat me.”

“Woah, woah. You both need to chill out,” Brian said walked over to sit next to Arin, letting the man cuddle into his side. Dan looked down at Brian and Arin, frowning lightly. Brian looked up and him and pat the seat on his other side, beckoning him to sit down. Dan sighed lightly and complied, snuggling into Brian.

“There we go, isn’t that better?” Brian asked, rubbing up and down his boyfriends’ backs softly.

Arin shuffled so he was nuzzling into Brian’s neck, linking his hand with Brian’s, “I guess so…”

Dan just shrugged and mimicked Arin, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

Brian then began to sit up but Dan and Arin latched onto him, keeping him close. He sighed and laughed quietly, “I’m going to get up if you guys don’t kiss and make up. And I won’t kiss either of you for a week.”

The two of them whined in response, but did nothing to make up. Brian shrugged and tried to sit up again, making his boyfriends grip him even harder.

“Fine, fine,” Dan said quietly, sitting up a bit so he could look at Arin. “I’m sorry for rubbing my win in your face, Big Cat.”

Arin sighed and sat up as well, meeting Dan’s eyes. “I’m sorry for calling you a cheater, Dan.”

Dan smiled and looked towards Brian, “Are we good now?”

Brian smirked and shook his head, “Nope. I said ‘kiss and make up,’ meaning you still have to kiss.”

“That’s an idiom, Bri. It’s not literal,” Arin said, rolling his eyes.

“So? I’m making it literal,” Brian grinned.

Dan scoffed and Arin shrugged, looking towards Dan again and lifting his hand to cup Dan’s cheek, “C’mere, dude.”

Their lips met carefully and they softly kissed over Brian, making him smile softly, his cheeks growing a light pink. They pulled away after a few moments and looked towards Brian for approval.

“There we go, all better,” he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to each of them before actually standing up this time, looking down at them. “Now we can go to my place and I’ll make you guys dinner if you want.”

Arin and Dan nodded in sync and stood up as well, linking their hands with Brian’s. 

“Love you, Bri,” they said in tandem before pressing kisses to his cheeks.


End file.
